Bots
Bots are programmed for use in Chat Rooms and Private Messages. How Are Bots Useful? Bots are very useful for Chatango and can come with many different types of commands. They can be used for simply entertainment as some have their own games which users can play, but can also have other uses, such as to send messages to people in other rooms or maybe even to track users by recording their IP addresses and which usernames they go by. Many well known chats have bots due to how useful they can be. List of Requirements for Listing 1.) The bot must be using code where the original programmer is YOURSELF. (scripts that you purchased are considered not yours since you were not the original programmer and therefore are not allowed) 2.) In order to prevent "fake" bots being on the list and ensure the bot is still active, we need to know where the bot is located at. 3.) The bot must be active. (If it gets turned on again it can be placed back on the list.) 4.) The bot can not be utilizing the ch.py library. 5.) There are no Language requirements it can be written in haskell, python, php, javascript, ruby, C++, C#, java, etc. 6.) Bots that become inactive for an indefinite period of time and were popular / heavily used by chatango users may be placed in the "List of Inactive Bots". 7.) The List of Libraries currently out Must show what language they are written in but DO NOT '''require a link to the source code (because not all libraries are shared by there owners aside from the names) If you don't know the owner of the library then don't list the library. Links to libraries must be from Github. No pastebin links. Rules regarding Listing of bots 1.) Bots that have been caught using ch.py or caught copying other bots from pastebin '''MAY be placed ONLY in the "List of Shame". You may not link to these bots or create pages for them or their owners. If pages are made for them they will be instantly deleted to prevent flaming. Chat rooms will not be listed. Owners may be listed but not linked or created. We don't care about the language because the bot was a copy. The intent of this rule and list is to help chat owners/communities determine which bots they wish to allow in their chats. 2.) Bots that have been reported as spam bots or "malware" bots MUST be placed in the "List of potentially dangerous Bots" (There have been repeated cases of spam bots and DDoS bots Wreaking havoc on chatango as well as bots that provide phishing links and adware/malware links. To protect our users we ask that these bots be reported here, So that users know to steer clear of these bots and to report them to chatango for abuse.) If the bot has too many names then just list the bots as a ? and in parenthesis the owner. The '''OWNER MUST BE LINKED '''internally. List of Bots *2PichuBros (Pika) https://www.python.org python {Home Chat} *Baymax (Ultimo) https://nodejs.org/en/ javascript {Home Chat} *B0t (BarryKun) https://nodejs.org/en/ javascript {Home Chat} *botteh (Sorch) https://nodejs.org/en/ javascript{Home Chat} *Chatango (Alec) ? {Home Chat} *Droid (Hazerd) https://nodejs.org/en/ javascript {Home Chat} *Habukao (?) ? {?} *Index (KamijouTouma) https://nodejs.org/en/ javascript {Home Chat} *Intellect (Coil) https://www.python.org python {Home Chat} *MechaBot (Natsume) https://www.python.org python {Home Chat} *MentalEncryption (DigitalClay) https://www.java.com/ java {Home Chat} *NSA (Kniveslives) https://www.python.org python {Home Chat} *RedQueen (Xiad) https://www.python.org python {Home Chat} *Uri (Soda) ? {Home Chat} [1] List of Inactive Bots * HauntedB0t (HauntedID) https://www.python.org python {?} * Illogic (Riyoken) https://www.python.org python {?} * Yuri (Suzu) ? {Home Chat} List of Shame List of Potentially Dangerous Bots * ? (Eduardorfs) {Recommended course of action is to report to chatango IMMEDIATELY when seen. (please don't go witch hunting)} * (MarlonSv) {Under investigation as to authenticity of this edit} List of Known Libraries for chatango Public * cakelib (Riyoken) https://www.python.org python * DerpLib (BarryKun) https://nodejs.org/en/ javascript * JavaChatangoBot (DigitalClay) https://www.java.com/ java Private * Coco (Sorch) [javascript, python] * ILP (KamijouTouma) [javascript, python] * Marshmallow (Ultimo) https://nodejs.org/en/ javascript * WIC (Lumirayz) https://nodejs.org/en/ javascript * dlib (Cygnus w/two others) http://www.python.org python Notes # In the past uri abused its mod privileges in order to ban 'bots', about a year ago uri was seen banning any and all 'bots' it was in rooms with and made it a point that users should report the 'bots' to chatango. Category:Users Category:Features Category:Terms Category:Bots Category:Bugs Site Navigation Category:Users Category:Features Category:Terms Category:Bots Category:Bugs